Regret
by Doublebee
Summary: Shenzi as a human, in this fic feels the sudden wash of regret as she realizes her mother, Shezen, is dead. Oneshot, my first fic... Thought it came out nicely, actually.


People, _this_ is what happens when I get hopped up on sugar and start listening to Gravity (For those of you don't know, Gravity is the ending theme of Wolf's Rain, very sad song.). Eh, I think it came out fairly nice… Enjoy this oneshot about Shenzi and her remorse 'bout her mother's death, which was caused by a certain dark-manned lion. Oh, and I made them humans in this one, with a pretty intense sense of smell and eyesight, etc. Oh! And it's my first fic... (runs off to hide) So be nice?

Shenzi looked up at the perfectly, crystal clear, night, tears stroking her cheeks. The moon shone brightly, tinted a light blue. She'd practically forgotten what it was like to shed tears, but now she shed them, not ashamed at all. Her black hair whipped in the breeze and she closed her hazel eyes, trying to remember her mother's face. The way her bangs were always softer then her own. The way her eyelashes were perfectly aligned, and brimmed her eyes so perfectly. Perfect…. That was the exact word to describe Shezen. And now, even so soon after her mother's death, the name seemed foreign on her own lips.

Sniffling a bit, Shenzi took in a deep drag of the item of clothing in her hand. It was a shred of her mother's jacket, what she wore in her final hours. The now-matriarch looked at the fabric and ran it between her forefinger and thumb, remembering how beautiful her mother looked, and she never wore make-up to hide her pale but beautiful skin. A few more tears fell down Shenzi's cheeks from such memories.

_Shenzi… This was not your doing… I-I love you, my brave girl._

Those had been Shezen's final words, and they rung strongly in Shenzi's head now, making her grip her hair in anger. This was the time when the "what if's" and "I just's" set in her mind, telling her everything she could've done, but didn't. Death was always a part of Shenzi's life, and usually she'd caused it, too. But thinking her _own_ mother… probably the greatest matriarch their clan ever had, her death was Shenzi's doing, made her want to slit her own throat. And, thinking this for a brief moment, the slipped her pocket knife from her pocket and flipped the blade out with ease. She looked down at the silver blade in her palm, it showing her own reflection back at her. Slowly, she raised the blade to her own throat, practically ready to press down and end her own life. But what good would it do her? Ed… he would always need her, no matter the issue. And Banzai… she loved him, though she might never say it to his face… she loved him, and could never stand to hurt him in a way such as that. So, knowing this, she lowered the knife back to her lap, looking it over. Blood stained the handle, and the sad thing about that was she could not tell whose it was.

Now, Shenzi stared ahead at the vast lands before her as she pocketed the knife. The breeze made the high grass ripple, as if it was dancing. She knew her mother would laugh at the beauty of it, her light, cheery laugh ringing peacefully throughout Pride Rock. That was one thing Shenzi remembered now about her mother, her voice was the most perfect thing, to almost anyone's ears.

And it would never be heard again.

Memories of her own childhood flooded into her mind, unfolding some secrets Shenzi had already known about her mother. The way she was finicky about the Pridelands, the way she was very sweet to Taka, or otherwise known as Scar… It made Shenzi sick.

Wiping her eyes with a swift motion of her jacket sleeve, Shenzi swallowed and looked up at the dark sky again, the moon still full as ever. She pictured her mother's pale, perfect features again in her mind, smiling sadly at the sky.

"Take care of us," she whispered, her voice cracking from all the weeping she'd done. Then, without another word, Shenzi stood up and brushed her pants off and closed her eyes for one more brief moment, and turned her back from the ledge she'd been sitting on and began to make her way back to Pride Rock. Her long, ink-black hair swayed in the breeze once more, and she smiled, her own schemes of revenge dancing in her mind.

I think I made her a bit suicidal there? Hehe... Aw well, it was just a spur of the moment. Review if you thought this was worth any of your time... heh.


End file.
